Nasty, Naughty Boy
by FallingWords
Summary: A Jude and Tommy smut one shot. Song by Christina Aguilera.


**You've been a bad, bad boy**

All he had gotten was a small envelope. It was slipped between as stack of record trends that Sadie had put on his desk from Liam. He turned the small beige envelope over in his hands a few times before he contemplated opening it. It was completely unmarked on the outside but a light scent that was reminiscent of Jude wafted up to him. He carefully pried the lip of the envelope up, careful to not tear it. When he pulled out the small card inside, it was plainly decorated with a familiar script. It only contained the address of a building and a suite number with key resting in the bottom of the envelope.

**I'm gonna take my time, so enjoy**

His mind wandered to the possibilities and what would possess her to do something like this. Not that he was complaining, he was currently sitting in the middle of a large penthouse suite with no sign of Jude. He had gone straight from an exec meeting, still dressed in his business attire, the top button of his shirt undone and his tie loosened still around his neck.

**There's no need to feel no shame**

He looked around a little tense, she still hadn't shown up and he eyed the bottle of iced champagne on one of the end tables in the living room. Propelling himself up from the chair he had been reclining in, he made his way over to the bottle. He peeled back the foil to expose the cage over the cork, carefully undoing it, he popped the cork. The crisp pop rang out in the room and the tiny bubbles clung to the side of the flute as he poured the golden liquid. With his glass he went back to his chair and continued to wait.

**Relax and sip upon my champagne**

Several minutes later he heard the bolt of the door retract and he turned his head in interest, to see the face behind this rendezvous. She slipped through the door and he felt his pulse quicken as he swallowed hard at the sight of her. Long smooth legs adorned in sheer black thigh high stockings extended out from a mid-thigh black coat. Her feet were graced by a pair of tasteful stilettos that she had snatched from one of her award show appearances. Her hair's loose curls were mused and her cheeks were flushed pink. She stepped inside and leaned back against the door, closing it as she smiled coyly at him. The coat was belted at the waist, cinching it in against her small frame and she purposely walked towards him after she clicked the lock back into place.

**'Cause I wanna give you a little taste**

Tommy couldn't help but gape at her, he wasn't sure where this naughty role play came from but he wasn't about to stop her game. Instead, he took a final swig of the champagne and set the glass down as he stared appreciatively at the blonde as she made her way towards him. 

"Surprised?"

He grinned appreciatively at her, "You could say that. But why the secret spy routine?"

**I'll give you some ooh-la-la **

"A little birdie told me something…that you might have neglected to share." She slowly untied the belt around her waist, licking her lips slowly as she exposed more of her creamy skin to the man sitting before her. She slowly pulled back one side of the coat exposing a lacy, black, low cut bra. When the hungry grin on his face grew wider she quickly pulled the coat closed again, giggling at him.

**Voulez vous coucher avec moi?**

"I'm not completely sure," She opened up the jacket again, shrugging it off her body and letting it fall to the ground behind her, "The company would appreciate the new boss," Jude placed a hand on either side of Tommy's head on the top of the wing back chair straddled his lap, "taking advantage of their premier artist."

**I got you breaking into a sweat**

She pulled at the tie that hung loosely around his neck, bringing his mouth closer to hers as she leaned in and engaged him in a ravenous kiss. Their lips met and tongues grazed against one another as a moan was captured between them. Jude purposefully rolled her hips against his lap, she felt his erection growing against her body and couldn't help but smile wickedly.  
**  
Got you hot, bothered, and wet**

She pulled away suddenly, "I need a drink." She hopped up from the chair and went over to the champagne that had already been previously opened. The cork popped lightly as Jude made a show of bending over, her barely covered ass on display for Tommy. The liquid fizzed as it fell into the unused flute. Once filled halfway, she set the glass down, and took a hearty swig from the bottle. A little dribbled down from the corner of her mouth and she wiped it away with the back of her hand before setting the bottle back down into the chiller.

**You nasty boy**

Tommy shifted to try and relieve some of the aching from the unforgiving fabric of his dress slacks and failed, if anything making it worse. He swallowed hard, his eyes undressing what little she had on.

"I think, you're wearing far too much for the occasion. Darling." Reaching out for the tie, she pulled on it again, beckoning for him to stand up. With her heels, she stood almost eye to eye with him, giving her even more power in the situation.

**Oh, baby for all it's worth**

Jude loosened the tie even more, pulling it over his head and tossing it aside. She took a step closer so she was just inches away from his body giving just enough room for her hand to work at the buttons of his shirt. Leaning in she softly kissed the Adams apple that bobbed up and down each time he swallowed. He was quite surprised and even a little uncomfortable at the new display of power from his girlfriend. His shirt was untucked and thrown across the room, and his undershirt found its same end near the other articles of clothing. Her nails raked and wandered over the flesh of his chest as wandered in a roundabout way until they reached the top of his slacks. She expertly undid the belt single handedly and freed the button from it's closure, yanking the zipper down.

**Hush now, don't say a word**

Tommy opened his mouth to say something but was quickly silenced by Jude interrupting him. "No talking." Her hands pushed his pants down and they pooled at his feet. He stepped out of them, kicking them to the side, his eyebrow cocked at her display of control.

"No talking, and wipe that look off your face." She pushed against his chest hard enough to make him fall back into the chair.  
**  
I'm gonna give you what you deserve**

"Oh, and no touching either." She firmly placed each hand on the adjacent armrests, her hands resting over his to make sure they didn't move. She kneeled over his lap and her cleavage was in line with his slight. She slowly started to work her hips in slow figure eight, grinding against his lap. Her arms were draped around his neck as she continued her ministrations. She leaned in and started panting and moaning lightly in Tommy's ear, driving him crazy.

Without thinking he opened his mouth and a groan of pleasure escaped from deep within and Jude automatically stopped her motions, "What did I tell you?"

"No-"

"No. Talking. Now, be good."

**Now you better give me a little taste**

With one last twitch of her hips, she slithered down to the ground in front of the chair. A single hand reached up to the cloth covered erection and began to stroke with feather light contact. His palms pushed into the plush fabric of the armchair as she continued to tease and torture him.

Reaching up with both hands, she looped her index fingers under the elastic band of the underwear and tugged them down. He lifted his hips just enough to pull the boxers off and his erection sprang forward, begging for attention.

**I swear I'll be the first to blow your mind**

"Someone wants to play." Her singsong voice taunted as she grasped him firmly in her hand. Her lips wrapped around him and her tongue flicked against the tip. Her hand worked the rest of the shaft as she took more of him in her mouth. Hollowing out her cheeks she looked up and caught him watching her. A wicked gleam twinkled in her eye as a hum bubbled up from her throat.

Tommy tightly grasped the arms of the chair, his knuckles turning white as he attempted to not vocalize the pleasure he was receiving.

**Now if you're ready, come and get me**

"Jude." He managed to choke out.

"Hmmm?" She looked doe eyed, as if she had no idea what she was doing.

"Oh God, stop. Please." His body shuddered so close to orgasm.

**I'll give you that hot, sweet, sexy lovin'**

She pulled away, pouting like a little girl. "Fine. I understand." She stood up and moved back from the chair.

"I guess….I'll just have to take care of myself." Her hips swayed hypnotically as she made her way to another arm chair that was directly across from Tommy. She reached around behind her back and unhooked the lace bra, as it slid off her arms. Holding it to one side, she dropped it to the floor. Before she sat down in the chair, she slid the panties off her slim hips, and she kicked them away, opting to leave on the stockings and heels.

**So let my body do the talkin'**

Sitting down in the chair, she unabashedly threw a leg over the armrest intentionally exposing herself to him. Making sure to never break eye contact with Tommy, her hands splayed over her flat stomach and traveled up to her breasts. She licked her lips and her hands roamed over the fullness of each one, playing and pulling on each nipple making it taut and attentive.

**I'll slip you that hot, sweet, sexy lovin'**

Tommy continued to watch from his seat, his mouth slightly agape as his eyes hungrily roamed over Jude's body as she began to play with herself. A set of fingers left her breast and slithered down her stomach to her core. They slowly dipped inside and quickly found her clit, her hand moving in small motions.

Her breathing picked up and her chest began to rise and fall in shorter intervals and whimpers and breathy mewls reverberated throughout the room. One hand tugged at her gold locks while the other continued to bring her closer to the edge.  
**  
Ooh, I got you breaking into a sweat**

Tommy continued to watch as he shifted if the chair uncomfortably, he wanted nothing more than to pull her from the chair and have his way with her, but he knew this was her game and any move to steal her power and his fun would be over. He watched as she continued to writhe in the chair her cries became louder with each passing moment. Finally her body tensed before slumping against the chair, sinking into the soft fabric.

A content sigh escaped past her lips and she stretched out like a cat, her back arching against the arm rest.

**Come on now, don't play with me**

Her head turned and she saw Tommy sitting there looking very uncomfortable and neglected.

"Oh you poor thing." Jude giggled wickedly. "You asked me to stop earlier….I just did you want wanted." She sat up in the chair before standing up and sauntering over to Tommy.

"What do you want, now?"

He replied only with a simple "you" and by wrapped an arm around her waist, causing her knees to buckle and her body to come crashing down to his.

**Boy don't you make me wait**

She positioned herself over him and grasped onto his shoulders before sinking down on him. He groaned loudly at the feeling of her surrounding him. After a few moments she raised her self back up and started a slow cadence, rocking against his body. The tempo picked up as Jude's already aroused body ebbed closer and closer to another orgasm.

**You better give me a little taste**

"Oh God," Tommy groaned, his hands found Jude's hips and helped her keep up the vigorous pace as she leaned forward and bit into the flesh of his shoulder. His skin salty from the sheen of sweat that was forming.

Seconds later she let out a strangled whimper and Tommy felt her body contract and erratically convulse against his as he helped her ride out her orgasm.  
**  
You nasty boy**

Seconds later, Tommy's face contorted in pleasure as he came and he rested Jude still against his body. His panting halted his ability to talk momentarily, his head lolling back as he finally relaxed.

"Mmmm," Jude moaned lightly as she shifted against Tommy's lap, her head resting on his shoulder, "So…." Jude picked her head up, kissing him lightly on the lips, "Congratulations on that promotion."

**Mm..**


End file.
